Carbon nanomaterial synthesis may produce a carbon nanomaterial deposited on a wall of a deposition chamber. When a deposited material accumulates, it may become thicker. After the deposited material reaches a certain thickness, the rate of carbon nanomaterial formation may decrease. In order to speed the rate of formation back up, the carbon nanomaterial may need to be collected. Collection of the carbon nanomaterial may involve physically disassembling and reassembling the deposition chamber. The disassembly and reassembly of the deposition chamber may take a certain amount of time and involve human labor. During this collection time, new carbon nanomaterial may not be synthesized. This wasted time may significantly reduce the efficiency of the carbon nanomaterial synthesis.